1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved dispenser for carbonated beverage containers characterized by the fact that the closure for the container is not removed prior to dispensing but rather is punctured by a dispenser tube and further characterized by the fact that the device is secured to the neck of the container by means which grip the container underneath a projecting ring or flange formed integral with the container and intended primarily for use in filling, capping and loading the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dispensers of this general type which grip under the bead or flange formed on the container neck are old as shown in such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 2,082,706; 2,159,490; 2,060,432; 1,324,206; 2,091,737; 1,709,669; 825,173, and the like. However, the present invention differs in the simplicity of the means for attaching the dispenser to the ring or flange and in sealing the dispenser and the dispensing tube so that pressure is maintained in the container until all of the contents have been dispensed.
Other prior art references wherein the cap of the container is punctured by the dispenser include those where the dispenser grips the underneath edge of the cap, as distinguished from the flange aforementioned. These include such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 2,004,018; 1,763,924; 1,759,459; 2,336,924; 2,632,585. A feature of the present invention is that the disenser grips a permanent portion of the container rather than gripping the closure.
Dispensers employing valve means attached to the outer edge of the dispensing tube are shown in many references including those heretofore mentioned. Additional such references which show dispensing means attached to specially formed containers or specially formed containers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,995,098; 3,982,563; 4,446,987; 3,455,488; 3,270,919; 3,655,096; 3,080,094; 2,585,254. The present invention does not require the elaborate cooperating special container and container closure structures which are required in the aforesaid references.